The Neko and His Strawberry
by Mi-chan42
Summary: "I'll make you a bet,"   "What?"  "I want to see who Amu will fall in love with; me or you." Tadase blinked.  "Okay."  "If you win, I'll protect you from fangirls," Tadagay gasped. "However, if I win, you have to crossdress for a week."  Don't own SC.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi-chan: HAII~ I'm a newb, so you should be nice to me :D This is a first fanfiction...So...yeah...It's obviously Amuto cuz Amuto is amazing.**

**Ikuto: That's cuz me and Amu are in it ;3**

**Me-chan: MI-CHAN DOESNT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHANNNNGGGG ;D**

**Enjoy~  
**

Amu's POV

I walked in the school, feeling nervous. Not that anyone could tell, with my 'Cool & Spicy' attitude. As I waslked down the halls, I could hear the whispers.

"Holy crap, she is _soo _cool!" or, "Cool and Spicy, Hinamori Amu!" and my favorite, "Damn, that girl is hot."

Oh, by the way, that was sarcasm on that last one.

By the time iwas in my first hour, Nikaido-sensai already started class. He glanced up, then looked excited at the doorway I was standing.

"Himamori Amu! Come in!" He gestured for me to step inside.

I grimaced as he said my name wrong. "Sensai, its _Hina_mori." I replied, annoyed. I stood up in front of the entire class. "Yo. As you've heard before, name's Hinamori Amu."

"COOL AND SPICY!" the class shouted at me. All except 7 students in the back. They had a table while all the rest of the class had desks. I glared at them. These must be the 'Popular Kids".

"Himamori-chan, please take a seat by Tsukiyomi. Ikuto-kun, please raise your hand."

A lazy hand went into the air. The hand was attached to an arm. And that arm was connected to a se-NO AMU. He's just rather good-looking. He had blue hair and cobalt eyes. He was wearing a tight black, quarter sleeve shirt. Along with normal jeans and black Converse.

I sighed and walked over to him as I sat down by this…Ikuto.

He smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hello there, _Amu._" He then grinned. I glanced around the table, ignoring how he said my name. There were three girls. The first one had light brown hair in two short pigtails on the sides of her head. I couldn't tell what she was wearing.

"Yaya!" she pointed her thumb at herself. "Just call me Yaya, Amu-chii!" I smiled at her energy.

The second girl was a shortish girl. She had long blonde hair with brown streaks in it. I think she was wearing a dress, but I wasn't sure.

"Mashiro Rima," she said. I nodded at her.

Finally, I looked at the third girl. She was glaring at me with really pretty violet eyes. She had two long blonde pony tails on the sides of her head. She was wearing something black, as far as I could tell. She raised her hand without looking behind her.

"Yes, Utau-chan?"" Nikaido said, surprised.

"Why does _she_," she said 'she' with malice. "get to sit by Ikuto?"

"Because it was the only seat left." Sensai said. Utau, I'm guessing her name, slowly lowered her hand. She kept glaring at me.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Utau, and you had better stay away from _my _Ikuto." I glanced at Ikuto. He was staring at me. I quickly blushed and looked at the boy in front of me.

I just looked at him. He had blond hair with ruby-redish eyes. I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't.

"Hello, Hinamori-chan!" He put out his hand to shake. "I'm Hortori Tadase." I slowly took his hand and my cheeks colored slightly. He shook our hands once and returned his hand to his side; I did the same. I swear, if you had put a crown on his head, he would look like an effing prince. Plus, he said right in front of me! I smiled a shy smile and turned my head to the next guy.

He was grinning at me. He had brown spiky hair with eyes the color of new leaves.

"Oi! Name's Souma Kukai!" He was still grinning. His energy reminded me of Yaya, but he seemed more mature. I couldn't help but smile back.

The next guy was on Ikuto's left side, so Ikuto leaned back so we could meet.

"Hello there, Amu-chan," he said. He had long purple hair. He also had golden, honey colored eyes like mine. "You don't mind that I call you Amu-chan, right?"

"I don't mind," I replied. He seemed like a really nice guy…

"My name's Nagihiko, by the way," he stated.

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked in the direction it came from.

Ikuto.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he smirked.

"No." I said coldly. I glanced at his reaction, and almost laughed. His smirk had come off, and Utau was positivly beaming at my reply. I flipped my bubble-gum pink hair and turned away from him. I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was gaping at me. I smirked at Kukai.

"You just got rejected by the new girl, Ikuto!" he yelled.

_Everyone _turned and looked at me. My smirk soon became a grin. First day, and I'm already kicking his ass. Ikuto quickly composed imself, closed his jaw, and stared at the back of my head. I could feel it.

Arms snaked around my waist, and before I knew what was happening, my face was one inch away from his. I almost screamed.

"Now, that was cold, _Amu._" I pushed down my blush and let my 'Cool and Spicy' charater take over.

"Let me go, Pervert." I said calmly.

"No."

"Why not?" I glanced at Utau.

She.

Looked.

**Pissed.**

"IKUTO!" she screamed. "How…" she hiccuped. "H-How could you, I-Ikuto…"

Ikuto took my chin in his hand and ripped my gaze away from Utau. He slowly got closer and closer to my lips…

My hands got control again. I shoved his chest back and glared at the rest of the class. They looked away like nothing had happened.

"N-Never do that again."

He smirked at me, completely ignoring Utau. "You know you liked it," he replied. I saw Utau stand up and go behind him. She twirled him around.

She raised her hand and slapped him. He looked sunned. "U…Utau?" I said, hesitantly. She ran out of the room. I quickly got up and chased after her. I saw Ikuto try to stand up, but Nagihiko pushed him back down.

"Utau!" I called down the hallway for her. I got sniffles in return. I turned a corner and found her, on the floor in tears. I sat by her and gently put my arms around her.

"Utau…He wasn't good enough for you, that's all."

She sniffled again. "You're only saying that because he likes you." She replied.

I stiffened.

"Well, don't expect me to like him back. Utau, I think you two would make the best couple," But, creepy, because you're siblings, I finished in my mind.

She looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Hinamori."

"Call me Amu."

She blinked and stared at me.

"Then…Thank you, Amu."

* * *

**So...Hows that for a first chaptah?**

**YOU SHOULD REVIEW SO I DONT FEEL RETARDED :D**

**My friend had to convince me to even put this up here...so...**

**Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi-chan: SECOND CHAPTER. I'm posting this up cuz I messed up on the first one a little bit...^^"**

**Ikuto: Yeah, and you totally hinted about the forth chapter. -rolls eyes-**

**Mi-chan: Shut up, Ikuto. ITS NOT MAH FAULT. But thank you, mystic554. Cuz you are the first reviewer...And that told me that I messed up...**

**Me-chan: So...Mi-chan...When you coming over?**

**Mi-chan: Soon.**

**Amu: WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Dx**

**Mi-chan: To Me-chan's house. We might work on this story...Or a different one. -shrugs-**

**Ikuto: MI-CHAN DOESNT OWN SHUGO CHARA :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

** Amu's Pov**

Well. Since I became Utau's best friend, Rima and Yaya have been my friends as well. Here's how I figure.

I like Tadase.

Tadase likes: Don't know.

Nagi, (As I started to call him), likes Rima.

Rima likes Nagi.

Kukai likes Utau.

Utau likes Ikuto. Twitch. Incest is nasty.

Ikuto is a playboy.

Speaking of which…

He flicked my forehead as he said,

"Doesn't this bother you, _Amu?_" he had a girl over his body; she was trying to make out with him. I face-palmed with my hand.

"What _bothers _me, Tsukiyomi, is your ugly face." I muttered. He apparently heard me. It was after school, technically. The bell just rang and I was getting my shizz together. I was excited because Tadase-kun had asked if I wanted to go to this…Kitty Café. Obviously, I said yes. But Tsukiyomi was killing my mood.

"What's the rush?" he had pushed the girl off him and she was on his arm, whining.

"Iku!" she said. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Iku? Really, Tsukiyomi?"

"I liked it better when you called me Ikuto."

"Mm…Sucks for you then,"

"Are you doing anything after school today?" he asked suddenly.

I glanced at him. "Yeah…"

"What is it?"

"Why do you care?" I asked back.

"It's with the Kiddy-King, isn't it?"

I stiffened.

"Yeah…"

"At the Kitty Café?" he was totally ignoring the girl on his arm.

"How the bawls did you know that?" this was creepy. How did he know?

"Ah, shit. Already, Kiddy-King? You don't wait, do you?" he murmured.

"Amu-chan!" I looked up and saw Tadase-kun. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Ikuto, glaring at Tadase. By this time, the girl had scampered out of the room. Tadase was staring at Ikuto.

"First names, already, Kiddy-King?" Ikuto said coldly. Tadase blushed. The hand on my should felt heavy. Suddenly, it was lifted.

Ikuto walked towards Tadase and turned him away from me. I could hear mutters…

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I walked to Kiddy-King and turned him away from Amu.

"I'll make you a bet," I said quietly.

"What?"

"If you can get Amu to ask you out _before_ I get her to fall in love with me, then I'll protect you from the fangirls."

"But..Ikuto, you'll get killed!"

"However, if Amu falls in love with me, and doesn't ask you out, you have to cross-dress for a week." I smirked. Tadase gaped at me. I stuck out my hand to seal it. He hesitantly took it and shook it slowly.

**Tadase's Pov.**

Oh, I'm screwed.

Oh so very screwed.

But I have to trust Amu on this one. She's already rejected him once, so…

And she likes me.

My heart jumped slightly at that last thought.

I smiled at Amu when we turned around again. She blushed.

This might be easier than I had thought…

**Amu's Pov.**

I blushed when Tadase-kun smiled at me after they had turned around. Ikuto scowled.

Weird…

"Amu-chan! Let's go!" Tadase grabbed my hand as my face grew warmer.

"Wait!" I heard behind us. Tadase stopped and turned us around. Ikuto was strolling towards us. I glanced at Tadase and he paled.

"Y-Yes, Ikuto?" he asked.

"Since I'm going to work today, I might as well tag along with you," he smirked. Tadase's eyes widened.

"Amu-chan, is that okay with you?"

I glared at Ikuto. "Where do you work?"

Ikuto laughed. "Interested in me now, eh?"

I blushed and said, "In your dreams."

"I'll keep dreaming, then. Oh, and the answer to your question is the Kitty Café," he replied over his shoulder. He had started to walk away. My eyes grew bigger.

"WHAT?" I turned to Tadase, who said,

"It's okay, Amu-chan." I glared at him and walk the direction that Ikuto was. No, _not_ because he was there, it's because I wanted to see the Café.

**Tadase's Pov.**

Ah, crap.

This is part of the bet, isn't it, Ikuto?

Yeah, I'm screwed.

Not only am I screwed, but Amu is pissed at me.

My phone started to vibrate, noting me that I got a text. I opened it and it was from the freaking cat himself.

_Better start picking out your dress, Kiddy-King. XDDD_

I glanced up to Ikuto smirking at me. I gulped and walked up to Amu. I turned on my princely charm.

"Amu-chan, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that he was working today, I-" I was cut off to her glaring at me.

"Are you implying that you knew he worked there?"

Even though sometimes she was dense, when she tried she was quite smart. I could hear Ikuto chuckling.

"Amu-chan, yes, I did but…" I trailed off as I figured out how to get on Amu's good side.

"But I'm sorry, Amu-chan." I quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. When I leaned my head back again, I saw Amu's extreamlly shocked face. She slowly raised her hand to her cheek and touched the spot where my lips made contact. Then she turned red.

Reallyred.

I grinned a rather Ikuto-ish like grin at her.

"T-T-T-T-T-Tadase-k-kun." She stuttered.

I felt something hot at the back of my head and found Ikuto glaring/scowling/staring at me. I looked in his eyes and found…

No, it couldn't be. It was for the bet, right?

But I saw…

Jealousy.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I was about to turn and tell the Kiddy-King that his dress should be pink, when I saw his lips on Amu's cheek. Something twisted in my gut and I almost growled at him. Even worse, he was grinning at her.

Grinning

Suddenly, Amu's face turned scarlet. Which made me more pissed because that meant she likedit.

As I started thinking of ways to beat the bloody pulp out of Tadase, I heard Amu say,

"T-T-T-T-T-Tadase-k-kun."

Oh, and now he's making her stutter?

That's my, job, thank you.

I glared at the back of Tadase's head until he turned around. His eyes widened. I didn't know what he saw, but his grin slowly faded.

I walked up to him and bundled his shirt in my fist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled at him.

"Just making Amu-chan not pissed at me, that's all," he replied.

"is it only for the bet or something else?" his eyes widened and he smirked a smirk that reminded me of myself.

"I-Ikuto, are you jealous that I kissed Amu?" he asked.

"On the cheek. It was on the cheek." I said, completely ignoring his question.

"You are jealous!" his smirk became a grin. Before I could reply, he turned and faced Amu, whose face was cooling.

"Hey, Amu-chan! Ikuto likes yo-" I calmly put a hand on his mouth.

"I like yo-yos, Amu," I said.

"That's….nice?" It came out like a question. Tadase was starting to wiggle out of my grip.

"Promise you won't tell," I said. "And I'll let you go." He nodded once and I took my hand off of him. He walked over to Amu and grabbed her hand. I growled at him and he smirked at me.

I swear; he was turning into a MiniMe.

* * *

**Well. Second chapter.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW?**

**:D**

**I'll love you and give you some brownahs if you do :33  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi-chan: Hey...I wrote alot like...4 chapters, so Ima just put them all up and then put up whatever I have after that...KAYYY? :D**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Mi-chan: Dx**

**Me-chan: IKUTO. YOU HAVE PASSION IN YOUR PANTS :D**

**Everyone Besides Mi-chan and Me-chan: Wuuuuuuuuuuuuut? o.o**

**Mi-chan: Insider FTWWWWWWWW :333**

**Amu: Uh...Mi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything... Yeah...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three.

**Amu's Pov.**

Honestly, I didn't like it.

When he kissed me on the cheek, it _burned_.

It _hurt_.

Obviously, I blushed. But I would blush if anyone kissed my cheek.

I had made myself stutter.

Well, I suppose that means that I don't like him. You don't like someone whose kisses hurt you.

I wasn't paying attention when Ikuto walked up over to him. I was too busy deciding that I didn't like Tadase.

"Hey, Amu-chan! Ikuto likes yo-" Ikuto put a hand on his lips.

"I like yo-yos, Amu."

"That's…Nice?" Why would I care that Ikuto likes yo-yos?

Suddenly, Tadase had my hand and smirked at Ikuto. Ikuto was glaring daggers at hiim

"Come on, Amu! Let's go to the Café already!"

I widened my eyes and glared at Tadase.

"Don't call me Amu, please," I told him quietly as I took my hand away. I started walking forward, towards the Café before I could see Tadase's surprised expression and Ikuto's grin.

I was walking quietly while I heard them murmur.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

Holy shit.

I get to call Amu, Amu, but Kiddy-King doesn't?

Hells yes.

I glanced at Tadase to see how he took it. His surprised expression quickly turned to anger.

At me.

"Why do you get to call her Amu?" he said, rather mad.

"Isn't it obvious, Kiddy-King? She likes me better than you," I said, smirking.

"Then how is she going to ask me out?" he said, probably talking more to himself.

"Simple: she won't, you'll have to cross-dress for a week, and she falls in love with me," I said. "I wonder…"

He paled. "What is it that you wonder Ikuto?"

"I want to know the reaction I get from his if I kissed her on the cheek."

"No." he said, stopping. I stopped as well. "Please don't do that, Ikuto. I already feel bad that we're playing with her feelings."

We both started walking.

"What's one more, Kiddy-King? Come on, just a quick peck."

"…Fine," he said, giving in. I grinned and strolled up behind Amu.

"Boo."

Her reaction was instant. She jumped up and yelled,

"IKUTO!"

I chuckled and she blushed.

"You know, I really like it when you scream my name," I said, smirking.

She blushed more.

My smirk widened as I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

As soon as my lips hit her cheek, it was like I was shocked with eletricity.

Then, my body asked for more. But I couldn't give it more. I told Tadase one kiss on the cheek and that's it. I smiled as her entire body flushed.

Smiled.

Not smirk.

Smile.

She shivered pleasently against my body. I gently took my lips away.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Ikut-to!" she yelled.

My smile then became a smirk. "Yelling my name again, eh?"

Then I realized that she had blushed, and, stuttered more when I kissed her than when Tadase kissed her.

"I-I didn't mean i-it like that!"

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

She blinked and realized what she said. My smirk went across my face.

"See, you admit it," I said.

"If you keep smirking, your face will stay like that," she muttered.

"If I'm around you, I don't care." I said, truthfully.

Where the shit did that come from?

I smirked at her.

Again.

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi-chan: Haaaaaaaaaaai~ Ima back :3 I hopes I got good reviews so far...**

**Ikuto: No. Because this story sucks.**

**Mi-chan: Hate my guts much? Ouch. And to think that eariler me and Me-chan were looking at pictures of you...**

**Ikuto&Amu: o.o**

**Me-chan: YEAH. I found this weird one...It was on DA.**

**Mi-chan: It kinda creeped me ouuuuttt :D**

**Tadagay: HAI. :3**

**Mi-chan&Me-chan: Ew. Get out, girly boy.**

**Ikuto: MI-CHAN DOESNT OWWWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHANG. OR ELSE TADAGAY WOULDNT BE HERE :D****Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

Finally, we made it to the Café. It was about 4:00. I slid into a booth and watched as Ikuto walked away for work while Tadase sat down in front of me. I closed my eyes wearily when Tadase said,

"Amu-chan, can you tell me about your family?"

My eyes snapped open as I replied with a rather cold, "No."

He blinked, probably expecting an explaination.

I didn't give him one.

It was starting to get awkward when our waiter, none other than the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself, came up in skates, slightly ripped up jeans, and a Black-fading-to-white shirt.

Oh yeah, this Café has a skating rink.

Ikuto noticed the awkward silence and sat down on my side of the booth. Meaning, he was sitting close to me.

Really close.

Like the, Utau-would-kick-my-ass-if-she-knew-how-close.

"So…Anything wrong?" Ikuto said lazily.

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p' loudly. "Tsukiyomi, could you scoot over?"

He did as told.

Only towards me.

"Away from me." I coldly stated.

He moved even closer. Our shoulders were smashed together. He leaned down to my ear before I could move.

"But don't you like this, Amu-koi?" he whispered.

Then he nibbled on my ear. I shuddered, not sure if it was from liking the feeling of his teeth or creeped out-ness.

I lifted up my arms and gently putshed him away. I smiled sweetly at him. He grinned, thinking he had won.

"Get your ugly, playboy lips off of me, Tsukiyomi." I said softly.

His grin fell. But then a smirk slowly found it's way up. "You didn't seem to mind when they were on your cheek," he replied, just as soft.

I blushed and looked away. "Just do your job and be a damn waiter." I muttered.

"Language. This is a family place." His grin came back.

"Yes, this is a family place. Says the guy who just chewed on my ear!" I told him. Then I remembered Tadase. He was probably watching all of this. I slowly turned my head in his direction. He looked…Sad.

"Hey, Tadase-kun, you okay?" I asked him.

Ikuto's head snapped towards Tadase. Tadase looked up and stared intently at me.

"Amu, do you like me?"

I felt my eye twitch. I smiled nervously.

"In what way?"

"You know what way."

I glanced at Ikuto.

Great.

They were both staring at me.

I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Tadase-kun, I hardly know you. I met you just a month ago. I can't decide if something is going to happen in that short period of time." I said, slowly getting the courage to look at him. He was smiling, but it was rather sad. I glanced at Ikuto again. He was grinning.

Tadase nodded and looked at Ikuto.

"You haven't won yet, black cat."

I tilted my head in question. I turned to Ikuto as well. "I would like chocolate ice cream, with whipped cream and strawberries, please." I said.

"Anything for my pink-haired kitten. And for Tadagay…?" Ikuto stood up and looked at Tadase.

"A hamburger and a coke with ice." He said. Ikuto nodded and started to skate away.

"Ikuto," I said. He froze and turned, a smirk on his face. "I'm not yours, nor will I ever be."

"Just wait, kitten. You will be soon enough," he replied coolly. Then he walked through the back doors.

"Amu-chan," Tadase said. I turned and looked at him. "Did you mean that?"

"Pfft. Of course! Like I'd ever fall for an ugly, perverted, annoying playboy." I ticked off the insults on my fingers.

"I'm not ugly," a rather husky voice said.

I looked up and saw the Playboy himself. I shrugged as he put down the plates of food.

"To me, you are." I replied. Ikuto placed my ice cream in a cup in front of me and sat down where he was before. I picked up a spoon and scooped the chocolate in my mouth.

Then I felt something warm and slimy on the utensil.

I looked down the spoon and found two colbalt blue eyes staring back at me.

Wait…If that's where the eyes are…then the slimy-soft thing on my tongue is…

"EEKUTOW!" I screamed, rather muffled. I was blushing rapidly. I spit out the spoon and tongue that was on mine.

He.

Was.

**Smirking.**

I stood up and started at him. He was still sitting down, blocking my way out of the booth.

"Let me out." I said through my teeth.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Say, 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto is hot.' Then kiss me on the cheek." He smirked again.

When is he not smirking?

"That's two conditions."

He shrugged.

"Either that or you don't get out."

I ground my teeth and said softly,

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is hot." I quickly closed my eyes and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

Instead of that plan, my lips hit his.

My eyes shot open. They met dark blue ones. He smiled against my lips. I searched his eyes, and I twitched.

I found lust.

I shoved him back with my hands. He slowly stood up and got out of the booth. I walked past him and said over my shoulder,

"You are the most disgusting, perverted playboy I have ever met," I paused. "I never want to see you again." With that, I ran out.

We had stayed so long at the Café, it was about 6, and starting to get dark. I walked home and called Utau as my tears fell down on the floor of my bedroom.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

**Ouch.**

That hurt.

Okay, I didn't mean to go that far.

I don't understand why she ran out so fast.

But…She doesn't want to see me again?

**Double** ouch.

I got up and walked slowly out. I saw a slight flash of pink hair. My heart thumped loudly at the thought of Amu. Against myself, I decided to walk home.

**Tsukiyomi Residence.**

I opened the front door and leaned on the doorway. I closed my eyes.

**Silence.**

"IKUTO!" I heard Utau scream as she tackled me. I opened my eyes to find that I was on the ground. She was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You took Amu's first kiss?" she yelled again. My eyes widened.

"Her…F-First kiss?"

Did I just **stutter**?

"Yes, you baka! That was her first kiss! And it was without permission!" I stared at her.

"Ikuto, she was waiting for Ace! I-" she slapped a hand over her mouth. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"N-Nothing! Good night!" She spun around and ran up into her room

Weird…But who was this…**Ace**?

I blinked and my stomach turned at the thought of Amu with another guy.

Wait…

W-Why would I care if Amu is with another guy?

You know what?

I do care.

Screw this.

Tomorrow I'm asking about…**Ace**.

Screw you, Ace.

Amu is **mine**.

**Utau's Pov.**

I cannot believe myself!  
I almost blabbed to Ikuto!

If Amu found out, I'd be screwed.

Ikuto, please don't ask her about it.

She's going through so much already.

**Amu's Pov.**

"Ami, I'm going to school!" I called to my little sister.

"Hai!" she shouted back from her room.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out. I was getting fairly close to the school when a long black limo came to my left. I glanced at it's darkened windows and started to power walk.

Suddenly, a blindfold came over my eyes and arms snaked around my waist. I was pulled into something warm.

"AAAAAAAH~! LET ME GO, RAPIST!" I screamed. I kicked and punched until someone's hands held mine.

"Is that what you think of me, Amu-koi?"

* * *

**Soo...Yes? No? Tell me or I'll kick your ass :D**

**Except reviewers. You guys make me happy and you get cookies :D**


	5. AUTHOR

_~*Author's Note*~_

Sup. Uhh…I wasn't sure if I should continue this. Like…I might continue this story just for the sake of Gabby, my 8th grade buddy, because out of all my stories, she said this one is her favorite.

So~ This is where you, the reader-like people, come in.

I kinda need to know if you would like to me to continue this or not.

YOU CAN PICK.

A} YOU SHOULD EFFING CONTINUE THIS :DDD

B} Eh, doesn't matter either way to me.

OR

C} Ew. This story sucks butt. If you continue this I'm gonna barf up and gag.

…

Yeah.

You should choose. :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Amu's Pov.**

I froze.

"I…Ikuto?" I said slowly.

"Hmm?" came the reply. His hands were petting my hair.

"Can you take this blindfold off of me?"

"Sure." His face came into view, only from above my head. My face was tilted backwards towards him. His eyes widened for half a second. Thos two sapphire blue eyes were…mezmerizing…

Then something hard drove into my back.

I blinked. Ikuto smirked and tightened his arms around my waist. His chest was really warm against my back…way too warm for a shirt…

I turned and realized I was sitting on his lap. I blushed.

Then I found out that Ikuto wasn't wearing a shirt. I felt my face go uber red.

Wait.

I'm sitting on his lap.

What's the hard thing in my back…?

"Ikuto," I said. "Do you have a pencil or something in your pocket? Something's poking me…"

His eyes grew round. He quickly looked out the window, away from my gaze. But I saw the light blush on his cheeks.

"It's nothing…" he muttered.

I gasped.

"I-Ikuto? Are…are you having a b-b-b-"

"Don't even finish that." He cut me off as he put a hand over my mouth. His light blush had turned darker.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, changing the subject.

He smirked and the redness of his cheeks faded.

"I was wondering when you would ask that," he said softly, staring at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up. What the crap? Why was I blushing? It was only Ikuto…with his shirt off…having a b-boner…

"We're skipping. I'm taking you to a Café. I really need to talk to you." His grin faded.

"About?"

"…I'll tell you later."

"Okay?"

**Ikuto's Pov.**

** I.**

** Had.**

** A.**

_**Boner.**_

In front of Amu.

_Because _of Amu.

Just…Her perfect face, really close to mine. Her sexy body, on _top_ of me.

How can I not get hard?

The only problem was that she noticed it.

Damn.

The fact that I was half naked didn't help.

Oh well.

It was worth it to see her blush as hard as she did.

"How long are we going to stay?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?" I asked, teasing. "Do you have a date after school or something?"

She blinked and turned a deep red.

"H-H did y-you know?"

I turned stiff and my arms unconsiously tighened around her small figure.

"Who's the lucky dude?" I said, my voice tight. But she didn't notice.

"My friend Tomas. But I doubt he see's it that way," she sighed.

"What time and where?"

"Uh…" she stared at me. "Why do you care?"

"So I can drop you off later, duh." I lied smoothly.

"Haikaki Lake at six," she said softly.

Well, unless you don't know me, if it involves Amu, I'm obviously going to do way more than just drop her off. I grinned at that thought. The limo stopped and I pulled on a shirt. The door opened behind me as I held out a hand to Amu. She stared at it blankly.

"You're supposed to take it," I said helpfully. She blushed and glared at me.

"I-I've realized that," she smacked my hand away. "But that doesn't mean I _want_ to."

"That hurts, Amu-koi. Especially since I'm taking you out on a date." I clutched the hand she didn't take as she got out.

Her blush only got darker.

"This isn't a date and stop call me Amu-_koi_." She said coldly.

Ouch. Even though I was playing that still hurt.

"Ow. What do you have against me?" she stared at me.

"Well. You're a pervert and you kidnapped me. Not to mention that you were hard a second ago, which just adds up to your creepiness. If I didn't know better, I would swear you're a pedophile." She put a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Wait. What?" How am I a pedo if she's the same age…?

"I'm at least three years younger than you, Tsukiyomi. I've skipped a few grades."

I moaned. She's back to calling me by my last name _and _she's three years younger? Guh. Life hates me. She got out off the car and started to walk away. I followed her to the small café I was going to take her to. She glanced behind her.

"And now you're stalking me. Really, Tsukiyomi, are you obsessed with me or something?" she smirked. I groaned; and now she was turning into my smart-ass self.

I wrapped my arms around her waist before she could protest. I gently laid down my chin on her's. "Amu~" I whined.

"Let go of me, Tsukiyomi." I could almost hear her 'Cool&Spicy' attitude coming up.

"Call me Ikuto, and we'll see," I replied. Her calling me by my last name was starting to piss me off, and I didn't know why.

"Tch. Whatever. Ikuto."

"Nope~!" I sing-songed. "You have to do better than that, Amu-koi." She started to finger my grip around her; probably trying to get her off of me. My arms just tightened as I smirked.

"…Let me go….I-Ikuto," she said quietly. I let go and she ran off in front off me. I chuckled.

**Amu's Pov.**

Guh, you suck, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Being a pervert, and crap. I sighed. Why was this playboy in my head in the first place?

I was still running away from him, when my body slammed into another's. I gasped as I fell down.

"I am _so _sorry!" I said. I glanced up and almost gasped again. It was Tomas. He had black hair covering his left eye, leaving his right golden eye out to the world. He smiled as he took my hand and helped me up.

"It's alright, Amu-chan."

"So…Why're you here?" I asked. "I-I mean, there's nothing wrong with you being here, j-just why?" I stuttered out. He hugged me, saying,

"I was just getting some chocolate taiyaki," he replied softly. "Whoa. Why are _you_ here? You aren't here alone, are you? Someone could…._do_ something to you." He blushed as he made this statement. I blinked.

"No, I'm here with a friend." Right on time, Ikuto popped up behind us, glaring daggers at Tomas. I gestured to him. "His name is-"

"Ikuto. _Tsukiyomi_ Ikuto." He growled. He then switched his gaze to me. "Who's this bastard, Amu?" I facepalmed.

"Ikuto. This is Tomas. The one I'm hanging out with tonight?" I said, kinda peeved that he called Tomas a bastard. I glanced at Tomas.

His face was holding nothing but awe at Ikuto. I raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he said excitedly. "The famous violinist!" I stared at the said man.

"What?" I asked. Ikuto smirked at me, making my face red.

"You're famous?" He made a 'mmhmm' noise and took me from Tomas' arms. That seemed to make Tomas snap from his little Ikuto daydream. He stared at him still though.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I assumed he was talking about me.

"Oh, just taking my girlfriend out to a little walk." My eye twitched as I blushed.

"I-Ikuto!"

Tomas looked at me, rather sadly. "Amu-chan, you didn't tell me you were taken."

"That's because I'm not!" I said, desperate.

"Ah, ah, ah, Amu. You are." Ikuto told me. I just glared at him.

"Well then, I suppose our date is off," Tomas said depressedly. I stared at him; he thought it was a date too?

Ikuto grinned and picked me up bridalstyle, then walked away from the sad man.

"Tsukiyomi!" I yelled at him. His grin faded and was replaced with a frown.

"Back to my last name, are we?"

"Yes! That's what'll happen when you say we're dating!" I shouted.

He pouted like a kid. "But I don't wanna stop calling you Amu-koi." I sighed.

"Just let me go, okay?" His smirk climbed back into place.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. There was a long silence after that.

"…what time is it?" I asked, glancing at the sky. It was beginning to darken. Ikuto took out his phone and checked, saying,

"About 6-ish." I sighed at his words.

"Great. I would be on my date right now." I muttered. He glanced at me; putting me down, finally. Then he smiled.

"You still want one?"

"What?" I asked in a confused voice.

"You wanna go on a date with me, right now?" I blushed, looking away.

"…I guess." My mouth said before I could get a grip on myself. What was I thinking! He's just going to get more chances to be perverted!

"Great," he took my hand and played with my fingers. "Where do you want to go?"

I glanced at him and sighed.

"Mm…How about an amusement park?" Well, I might as well write my will right now. What was I getting myself into?

"Alright," he grabbed me into his arms again and started to run.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I yelled.

"Going to an amusement park with you." He replied calmly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey. This is an uber short chapter, sorry about that, but I just wanted for you guys to see what happened. I REALLY suck at dates...sorry about that :/**

**Well...Review PLEASE :D  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6.**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

Once we had arrived at there, I smiled to myself and put Amu down, holding her hand tightly in mine. I strolled up to the ticket booth and got two tickets for us. We walked inside and she giggled. I glanced down at her.

"I-It's just so pretty!" I stared at her, and began to laugh really hard.

"Ikuuuuuuuuutooooooooo-kooooooooooooi~!" I heard my name being honorfic'd by a really high pitched voice. I looked in the direction it was at and saw my most annoying fangirl, Saaya. I glared at her and she didn't even flinch, just ran faster towards me. She tackled me and had hearts in her eyes. "I lovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee yoooooooouuu~!"

I heard a humph and saw Amu start to walk away. I stared at her longingly, then faced the thing that was in my way of getting to Amu. Saaya. I shoved her off and said,

"Yo, Saaya, if you go there," I pointed my hand in a random direction. "I'll make out with you in a couple of minutes." The girl nodded excitedly and sprinted off. I ran a hand through my navy-colored hair and looked around for Amu. My eyes caught her, talking to a brown haired guy. He was grinning at her and she was blushing. My eyes narrowed. I saw him say something and she stared at him for a moment. Then nodded lightly, the blush darkening. I had enough. I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around Amu and put my chin on her head.

"Who's this, Amu-koi?" I asked casually. The guy glared at me angrily and stole Amu from my hands.

"Excuse me, but this is _my _Amu-koi now." Her already flaming face turned darker than her hair. I stared at her.

"W…What?" I asked, kind of hurt by his words. Was that what her nod meant?

She nodded again, only this time at me. "I-It's true, Ikuto. Ace-kun is now my boyfriend."

I stood there like an idiot and shook my head so my bangs covered my eyes. I chuckled without humor. "I guess that's it, then. Goodbye, Amu." I walked off; planning on finding Tadase and telling him.

**Amu's Pov.**

Oh, God. What have I done? Ikuto looked so…so…_depressed_ when I told him about Ace. But…he was my best guy friend. Shouldn't he be happy for me? I shook it off as Ace took my hand and walked me around the park.

Ace's Pov

I had to keep in laughter. Oh God. Who was that creep, anyway? I can't believe his _face!_ Oh well, I suppose. It doesn't matter now; he's away, and I'm alone with my sweet, sweet Amu. We strolled around the park until it started to become dark.

"I think I should probably head home, Ace-kun."

I shook my head at her. "What have I told you, Amu-koi? Not –kun. -_Koi._" I took her tiny hand in mine and we walked to her house. When we were at the door, I smiled at her and began to lean into her face. I puckered my lips, ready for a kiss, when I was stopped by a finger on my forehead. My eyes snapped open and I stared at a blonde haired, purple eyed beauty. Oh hot damn, who was _that?_ Only she was glaring at me and she had an arm around a surprised Amu.

"Oh yeah…That's right, you were gonna spend the night tonight, weren't you, Utau?" Amu said, putting a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

Utau.

Oh damn. Damn. Damn. DAAAAAAMMMMMN. She is _fiiiiinnnne._ I grinned at her, but she was unaffected and was staring at Amu.

"I thought you went with _Ikuto. _Not this douche," she glanced at me and I smirked; unaware that I was just insulted.

"I did. But then Ace here asked me out and I said yes. Soo…he kinda stole me."

Daaaamn. Utau was sexier than Amu—Wait. That's right. I'm with Amu right now. SHIT. I shrugged inwardly. Oh well, I'll just break up with her and go straight to Utau. That sexy piece of work. I licked my lips just thinking about her. I said bye and waved at Utau…but Amu waved back…

I started to make a plan how to break up with Amu. One week after I was with her.

**Amu's Pov.**

Utau walked in and we got changed into more comfy clothes while I explained to her what had happened.

"That dick…" I heard her say underneath her breath. I was assuming she was talking about Ace. For some reason, a lot of people called him that. My friends in elementary school wouldn't let me go out with him for some reason. Like, 'He's only going to play with your heart!' or some crap like that. I laughed to myself. Yeah right. Like Ace would do something like that. He's too nice for that.

…

…

…

…Right?

I blinked and realized I honestly didn't know Ace that well. I knew he made me laugh sometimes…he liked to grin…and…that he asked me out. That was pretty much it. I had a crush on him from far away. I sighed. You can't love someone without knowing them that well. Utau was saying something, and I figured I should listen.

"…He's a dickbag. I seriously think that you might have hurt Ikuto, Amu." I stared at her.

"What? How could I have hurt that playboy?" She shook her head at me.

"You're so _dense. _I sometimes wonder why Ikuto is choosing you," at my disbelieving look, she smiled gently at me. "My brother has stopped playing with girls so much after you came along, Amu." My eye twitched. I cracked a nervous smile.

"P-Please. I doubt that I-I had anything to do with it. He probably just got bored more quickly." I said. She shook her head again and laid down on her sleeping bag.

"'Night."

"'Night." I replied. I turned off the light and laid down as well. My mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts, so it was rather hard to get to sleep, but I managed.

* * *

**Sosososososososososo. How was it? If you think it was crappy, just scream CUPCAKE in your review. So if I'll feel better that you didn't actually use the word crappy. :D kay?**

**But please review so I don't feel like a dickbag like Ace is :D  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry if it's late/short  
**

**Thanks to;**

**TamuTikutoT**

**DeidaraXSasoriLover1**

**VampHeart9123**

**MonkeyKrazy**

**Silentcries24**

**girlkittykitty**

**Amuto4ev3r**

**mountaingirl47**

**EnternalOblivion**

**

* * *

Chapter 7.**

**Amu's Pov.**

I woke up to Utau shaking me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed/sleepy. She grinned at me.

"You're awake!"

I nodded. "Uh huh. Is that all you needed?"

"No. We're going to get some ramen. Now, go get dressed." I looked at her body to see that she was already in some clothes. I groaned and got up to change. Once that was done, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door.

"Come on~!" she shouted as she hauled me through the crowded streets to a nearby ramen shop. She just slurped hers down then finished my leftovers. I smiled at her; she was just so chibi when she did that. My smile fell off when she snatched my hand again to pull me around again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"To the park, duh," she replied as if I should have known this. I laughed. Suddenly, Utau stopped in front of me, but I kept walking, so I ran into her back. I rubbed my painful nose.

"What's up?"

She spun around and grabbed my hand again. But before she turned me around, I saw Ace on a bench.

With a girl on top of him.

Their lips touching each other hungrily.

I stared at them, my heart pinging painfully.

I saw through my tears that Ace had caught sight of us, pushed the girl off and said casually,

"Oh, hey there, Utau." Even though he was looking straight at me, his words were for my best friend.

Utau cracked her neck and there was an uncontainable rage within her eyes. She stomped over to him and punched him right in the jaw; his chin making a snapping noise.

"What the fuck is this? You ask Amu out then you suck face with another girl?"

Ace moved his jaw around a couple of times and winced, but still grinned at Utau all the same.

"Please. The only girl I would _suck _face with is you. I just kissed her," he pointed to the girl. Utau stared at him with a disgusted expression and kicked him in his balls.

"No. Just….No. You're nasty, you smell like crack and you're a dickbag. You break Amu's heart, and I break your bones. You're lucky that she still likes you, or you would be bloody dead in the street right now."

Ace doubled over in pain, lost his balance, and fell on the ground, moaning. Utau walked back to me and wrapped her arms around me. After my tears had faded and my eyes were just slightly puffy, she smiled at me.

"I told you he was a dick. I don't date dicks, Amu." I laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Utau," she nodded and took my hand, pulling me up to my feet.

"Amu, I want you to go home and get some rest. Text me when you wake up, alright? I've got something to tell you." I just stared at her.

"Why not tell me now?"

"Because you've been through to much right now. I'll just…tell you later, kay?"

I nodded and walked home.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I've still yet to tell Tadase about Amu and…_him._ I should probably get to that soon…

I was walking back home when someone caught my arm. I turned around, slightly curious, when my eyes landed on Ace. My heart turned into stone.

"What?" I said coldly.

"Yo, creeper-dude, you can have Hinamori. I broke up with her." His words made the organ in my chest start thumping. I decided I might as well be polite to him for not being with her anymore.

"Any reason why?" I wasn't really paying much attention; I was too busy being joyful.

"Oh, I'm going after a chick named Utau." I stared at him blankly.

"Really? What's she look like?" I ground my teeth. I have never met a girl named Utau besides my sister.

"And I've met _a lot _of girls.

"Well, she has a hot figure, has a fiery temper, and she has the sexiest pair of eyes. Violet, like your's. Damn, you two could be relatives…"

I stepped up to him, bundled the front of his shirt in my fist, lifted him off the ground, and slammed him into the wall.

"We are, you jackass! She's my _sister!_" His eyes widened.

"O-Oh, man. I was just joking! I don't even know her, alright? She just kicked me in the balls!"

"Why?" My focus on Utau slowed a little bit.

"'Cause I broke up with Amu, or something like that."

I doubt that was it. Utau doesn't usually do stuff unless something _really _big happened. She's mostly just talk and no walk.

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you break up with her?"

"Oh…." He looked away from me. "I was kinda….making out with another girl…."

I stared at him. "What. The. Fuck." I smashed him into a wall and ran off to see how Amu took it.

**Amu's Pov.**

I yawned and picked up my phone, my hands already texting Utau.

_Yo. I'm up, you gonna tell me now? _

I waited a couple of minutes before the phone vibrated, telling me that I had a text. I reached for it and read.

_:D That's good. Yeah…_

_I kinda got a job for a singing/modeling title…_

I smiled. Utau was the best-slash-most beautiful singer I knew. She deserves it.

_:D Good for you~! Where's it at?_

…

…_..America….._

My eye twitched and I shuddered. Does that mean that I won't see her again? I started to worry so much my hands typed faster than usual.

_What? Does that mean you're leaving me? Here? ALONE?_

Soon my hand buzzed and when I saw the text, I let out a sigh of relief.

_LOL, no. Why would I leave my best friend here for some job? Haha. But…I was gonna ask you if you could be my manager…_

I stared at the screen for the longest time. I guess….maybe…

_I…suppose….When do we leave? And where in America? Can I bring Ami?_

While waiting for her reply, I texted Ami.

_Hey, Ami. Wanna go to America?_

My phone buzzed twice. I decided to see Utau's first.

_Uh….tomorrow….I'm sorry! I know it's sudden but you _have _to come with me! Please? Hollywood, and…Yeah. Ami can come._

I sighed. I suppose I have to go now. Wasn't Hollywood some celebrity thing or something? I checked out Ami's text.

_Heck yeah! :D Why, we going on vacation or something? How can you afford that, Nee-chan?_

…

_Utau got this job offer for being a singer, and I'm going to be her manager. You need to come with me. We're going to Hollywood. Kay?_

Now to Utau's…

_Yeah. We'll go. I'll come over to your place at 6AM, alright? I gotta pack…_

I stood up from my bed and grabbed an old, dusty suitcase from under it. I walked to my closet and put a bunch of clothes in it. I went around my room, putting manga and other small things in there. I assumed I could have my other things shipped out later. When I finished, I shouted to Ami.

"Ami! Are you done packing yet?"

"Yeah! When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. We're going to Utau's at six!"

"AM?" Her fear of getting up early has come to a pass.

"Uh huh." I picked up my pack and walked downstairs to see Ami's pouting face and her hand holding her own suitcase. "Our stuff is going to come later." I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Ami glanced at me worriedly.

"You alright? Maybe you should sleep the rest of the day…." I smiled weakly and nodded.

"I've been sleepy all day. Although I suppose that's good for tomorrow, right?" I turned and walked back upstairs to my room for the day.

**[A/N; Yes, I was too lazy to put the rest of Amu's day, but can you really blame me? I mean….Sigh, you'll find out what I mean soon ;D]**

_**!~The Next Day~!**_

**Amu's Pov.**

I shook off any remains of sleep from my body and eyes by taking a steaming shower at 5AM. After I got dressed, I went into Ami's room to see her still sleeping. I groaned and shoved her off the bed. She jumped up, spinning around.

"What happened, Nee-chan? Is there a thief?" I stared at her for a moment and laughed really hard. She just blinked at me. "What?"

I pointed at her, my breathing mostly back to normal. "Why would a thief be _here, _Ami? No, just go get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs." I followed my words and went to wait on the porch with my suitcase already in the trunk of my car. It was still dark outside and all the stars were out, twinkling brightly. I smiled and took a deep breath through my nose. I heard the front door open and Ami came out, hauling her own black suitcase. I took it from her and put it in the trunk with mine. We both hopped in and drove off to Utau's.

**Tsukiyomi Residence.**

We made it there about 5:45. We each took our respective case and walked up to the door. I grinned and decided to take some revenge for getting up so early.

I rang the doorbell 28 times, rammed the knocker 56, and just knocked twice.

My grin widened as the door opened to reveal a almost-dead looking Utau, still in pj's. She glared at me and opened the door further so we could step in.

I poked her. "Someone's not an early bird."

"Oh yeah? Well if you're so up-and-at-'em, you can go make me some eggs," I nodded at her reply and walked to the kitchen.

Only to see Ikuto in his blue kitty-cat boxer's. Already cooking some eggs.

I grimaced and was about to turn around and leave, but he smirked at me and gestured to himself.

"You like, eh?"

I put a hand to my head, as if attempted to ward off a headache before it arrived. I turned and shouted to Utau.

"Why is this dickhead up this early?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto's face twitch.

"Why are you over this early?" he retorted. I ignored him and Utau came in the room.

"First; Ami fell asleep on the couch. And second…" she smiled sheepishly at me. "Amu, Ikuto's coming with us."

I just stared at her for a moment. Then I tried to dash out of the house, grabbing my things on the way out. Right when the front door was in sight, Utau slid in front of it. She shook her head firmly. I pointed behind me; meaning Ikuto.

"There is no way in bloody hell am I going to go to America with that freaking perv." I ground my teeth. My eyes narrowed when I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into a warm, naked chest.

"Ouch. And right after I took you on a date, Amu-koi," he purred in my ear. I shuddered and I felt him grin.

"What date?" Utau said suspiciously.

"Oh, it was amazing, Utau. We went to the amus—"

"Ikuto," I said, feeling something poking into my back again. A blush almost rose to my cheeks, but I tried to fight it down. It didn't work.

"What?" He sounded slightly annoyed that he was interrupted.

I took a deep breath and said in a monotone voice, "You're having a boner again."

Ikuto immediately let go of me, and I swear, there was some light blush to his cheeks. Utau just stared at him.

"What do you mean, _again?_" she asked, her voice going slightly higher. I waved my hands frantically in her face.

"It's not like that, Utau! Ikuto…uh…." I stopped when I realized that, A] I can't say that he kidnapped me, and B] all her anger was towards Ikuto. Which meant there was a chance he wasn't going.

So, I just smiled and stepped back, watching the bickering match.

Utau gestured to me to Ikuto. "What does she mean, _again, _Ikuto? What did you guys _do?_ I'm telling Mom that you raped my best friend!"

Ikuto shook his head really fast, looking frightened. "_No, _Utau! It's not like that, I swear! She meant….she….meant…." he scratched the back of his head nervously and glanced at me. I smirked. He probably just realized what I had. Utau wrapped her arms around my shoulders protectively.

"Stop staring at her like a pedophile in a playground, Ikuto! He molested you, didn't he, Amu?" This last part was sent to me, her eyes very worried. I put my hands up in surrender.

"He didn't do anything, Utau. I promise."

Both of the siblings breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ikuto, go pick up Ami and bring her to the car. We're going to America."

* * *

**LOLOLOLOL.**

**I'm so happy :3 **

**I got so many good reviews, from good reviewers :D**

**Btw, if you weren't at the top, I'm sorry...;_;**

**But...I have this contest thingy :D I need 3-5 characters for the people that are gonna be at Hollywood. Like, stars and crap. But I want them to be original, ya know? So, I decided to ask the reviewers/readers to give me some characters; If you don't mind, that is ;D**

**Ace is a dick. TIL NEXT TIME ;D  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Dx Short chappie, loves. Sorry. I'll probably be updating now because my friend Kaylee is on my butt about it ;_;**

**Good for you, more work for me.**

**HEY~ I still need some characters that's gonna be in Hollywood. :D And some more songs?**

**This chappie is has two songs, and one poem in it. THE POEM. IS MINE. :D That's all.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 8.**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I picked up Amu's little 12 year old sister bridal style and put her in the back seat of the car. Utau and my little kitten were putting our stuff in the trunk. Amu was putting her's in last and Utau walked around to the front of the car, about to get in the passenger's seat before I stopped her.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Amu's going in the front. And I'm driving."

A smirk not unlike my own crawled onto her face. "One condition," I stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "You have to admit to me that you love Amu."

My eyes trailed to the said girl, who was attempted to make the fully packed trunk closed. I sighed and looked to Utau again. I nodded and said quietly,

"I love Hinamori Amu."

My little demon of a sister clapped her hands excitedly and squealed loudly; loudly enough for Amu to walk over.

"What's up, Utau?" she asked, confused from the squeal.

"Oh, nothing, Amu dearest." I stared at her. Dearest? I laughed, and they both looked at me. I waved a hand lazily, hopped into the driver's seat, and glanced at Amu so she knew to sit by me. She rolled her eyes and did.

We all buckled up and began driving to the airport. I was lost in thought…

Yes, I had learned some time ago that I loved Amu. She's just so….Innocent. With her sparkling eyes and shiny hair; how can I not fall for her? Only thing is….She still believes that I'm a player. How does she not tell that I've stopped playing around with girls so much since she came into my life? I asked Utau to see if she has, and she told me her reaction. I frowned a little bit, and I guess Amu noticed, because I felt a small hand on my bicep.

"Ikuto? You alright?" she asked. I smirked; she kinda sounded worried. I nodded and quickly wiped the smirk off.

"Just…thinking. It's alright, Amu. Oh, thanks for actually calling me by my first name, by the way." I turned and winked at her before turning my eyes to the road again. I could see from the corner of my eyes that she was pouting.

"Just don't expect to come again, Tsukiyomi." I frowned, and I expected my face to make a ':I' kind of expression. We still had about a 40 minute drive, so I turned on the radio.

_**Hello there, driver's and stereo owners! This is the Pediin station playing here!**_

A female voice came here,

_**Shut up, Freddy. We just want to listen to music, not your face.**_

'Freddy' humphed and the radio began to play 'Don't Trust Me', by 3OH!3. _**[A/N; I don't own. Sadly ;_;] **_I began to sing along to the lyrics of one of my favorite songs.

_Black dress, with the tights underneath,_

_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress but she ain't got no need. _

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

_T-T-Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks._

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_

_You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef…_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

_[Chorus. A/N; I'm too lazy to put the chorus again and again ;D]_

_X's, on the back of your hands_

_Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands._

_And the set list, you stole off the stage,_

_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page._

_B-B-Bruises, cover your arms_

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm._

_And the best is, no one knows who you are_

_Just another girl; alone at the bar._

_Chorus again._

_Shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said, shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said, shush girl, shut your—_

Amu shut off the radio. I stopped singing and glanced at her, annoyed.

"What was that for? That was one of the best parts!" I growled. Her face was a shade close to scarlet.

"No wonder you liked it! You're such a perverted playboy!" she shouted.

"Pfft. Please. It's a good song, and I know a lot of people who like it. It doesn't mean that it's a perverted song." I rolled my eyes and pulled into a parking spot at the airport.

"Who do you know that could possibly not be grossed out by that song?" I unbuckled and turned to look Amu in the eyes. I tossed a hand towards my little sister.

"Utau. She loves 3OH!3. _Because it's a good band._" I jumped out of the car without opening the door and lifted the trunk up. Utau woke up Ami and took her hand. I took all the suitcases out and began to walk to the doors without looking back. I heard three pairs of footsteps behind me. I went inside and we all went through all the metal detector stuff. The guy who ran it stared at Amu for too long, so I wrapped my arm around her and said rather loudly,

"Come on, Amu-koi. We're gonna be late," she blushed and I dragged her to where we got on the plane; Utau and Ami following. We walked up the steps to our plane.

There were no four seats that were together.

I smirked and turned to the girls.

"Looks like we'll have to split up," I took Amu's arm. "I'm with Amu~!"

Ami glared at me and took Amu's other arm. "No!" she rebelled loudly. "I'm going with Nee-chan!" Amu looked at her little sister sheepishly.

"Ami, there aren't enough seats. Okay," she took a deep breath and looked around. She pointed to Utau. "Utau, there are two seats that are close-ish to each other. But then there's a pair of seats over there," she gestured to the other side of the plane. "Ami, Utau, since Iku—I mean, Tsukiyomi is probably not going to let go of me, you two go to the close-ish ones. We'll take the pair."

I grinned wolfishly and nodded. Ami pouted and let go of her older sister's hand, letting us go to the pair of seats. Amu sighed and sat down in the window seat, looking out. I stared at her for a moment, then sat down next to her.

"You alright?" I asked. She just ignored me, took out her IPod, put the earphones in, and blasted music. She closed her eyes and started to mouth the words.

I slumped in my seat when an idea came to me. I smirked as I casually took out an earphone from her right ear, and placed it in my left one. Amu glared at me. I grinned and listened to the music.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all, but you never give._

_Should've known, you was trouble_

_From the first kiss._

_Your eyes were wide open,_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash_

_Ya did._

_To give me all your love, is all I've ever asked,_

'_Cause, what you don't understand_

_Is I'd catch a gre—_

Amu clicked her IPod and suddenly Bruno Mars' Grenade **[A/N; Don't own.]** stopped. An entirely different song came up.

_How dare you,_

_Don't think I don't know the truth._

_Because when we sat in that booth,_

_I saw you texting her now._

_How do you think I felt?_

_Oh, wait. _

_That's right._

_You don't care. _

_So back to the present,_

_We mustn't change it now._

I glanced at Amu. She was frantically try to change the song. I looked past her fingers and saw the words, _**Cheater. By Miku Lennon.**_

_You're cheating on me and now I see how._

_You tell me every weekend you have meeting,_

_And then you come home and say you've_

_had a beating._

_And let me tell you now, how much it hurt when_

_I wasn't important enough for the truth. _

_You're so ruthless._

_You're so boneless._

_You stupid coward, how is it that I still love you?_

_You hurt me._

_You killed me._

_You broke my heart and turned it into a _

_thousand pieces._

_I know that I'm better than you, and that I _

_deserve better than you._

_And yet..._

_I just can't picture myself with someone whose_

_not you._

_How do you do this to me?_

_How do you steal my heart and smash it?_

_How do you slap and clash it?_

_I saw you kissing her on the couch._

_You didn't even bother to come up with an_

_excuse._

Amu stopped trying to change it and sighed, just listening to the depressing song.

_Was I really not that important?_

_Did it never occur to you,_

_That I thought you may be the one._

_Because let me tell you, darling, that I really _

_thought so for a second there._

_You had me under your horrible spell._

_But now I see that you are just a hell;_

_Made especially for me to get hurt._

_I told myself that you weren't worth the tears,_

_and you still aren't._

_Yet._

_They're still there and I can't stop them._

_The only one who's helping me now is..._

_Me._

_Myself._

_And I._

_Because you screwed with my heart,_

_And now I've got to restart, before you ruin my_

_life forever._

_You shouldn't have been there from the _

_beginning._

_Because then I wouldn't be in this position._

_I'd be with my friends, laughing and smiling;_

_But instead, I'm at home._

_Alone, with._

_Me._

_Myself._

_And I._

**[A/N; I own that poem. So no stealz. Miku Lennon is a character that I use sometimes, she's not real. ;D]**

I stared at Amu, wondering why she had such a depressing song on her IPod and why she was listening to it. She shrugged at me and turned away again. I sighed and wrapped an arm around her. She glared at me again.

"What do you want?"

I yawned. "Who is Miku Lennon?" She stiffened, so I assumed it was an interesting topic.

"An old friend." Amu attempted to take off my arm, but failed. She closed her eyes and faced the window again, not talking to me for the rest of the trip.

But my arm was still around her.

That thought made me smirk and my heart speed up.

**Utau's Pov.**

I sat a little ways away from Ami, so I could still see her and make sure she was safe. I took out my MP3 player and began to play it. I closed my eyes to the bright lights and sighed.

After about 10 minutes, there was a shadow blocking the light out. I opened my eyes in surprise. They met bright green ones and a chuckle of a man who sat down next to me. Once he was seated, I could tell who it was.

"Kukai?"

* * *

**Yeah. Uber short. Sorry. I just wanted to show you guys what would happen x3**

**Review, or I won't continue this story :D**

**[CHARACTERS GUYS. CHARACTERS.]**

**Ikuto; Screw the bloody characters. **

**Me; Ikuto, shut up. Or do you want Amu to end up with Kukai? -smirks evilly.-**

**Ikuto; o_o NO. ITS ALRIGHT. GO CHARACTERS :D**

**Me; That's what I thought, kitty.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeeeeeeeey. I'm back :3 I was taking a kinda-short/long break ;D This isn't very long...**

**Annnnddd...Yeah. READ :D  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 9.**

**Utau's Pov.**

Kukai grinned and stared at me. "What's up, Hoshina?"

I made a shrugging motion and turned back to the window as to appear uninterested.

"Why are you here?"

"Tsukiyomi didn't tell you? I'm gonna be his manager!" he yelled excitedly. My eye twitched and my head snapped to where Ikuto and Amu were sitting. My older brother was looking at me, but when I turned my head, he went back to Amu. I glared at him. Amu faced me, and her look stated, 'I'm sorry.' The stupid bastard probably told her just now.

_"Hello there, passengers. Please buckle up and be prepared. We're just now taking off. Thank you." _The intercom played, making everyone go silent.

Ikuto stole a glance at me to see that I was still glaring at him. He winced and went back to his conversation with Amu. A slow smirk made it's way to his face as Amu's face turned pink and she slapped him on the arm. I assume that he made a perverted comment. My glare faded and I smiled softly. They'd make such a cute couple. It's obvious that Ikuto loves her; but why is she so _dense _about it? I shook my head.

"Yo, Hoshina, you okay?" I turned back to Kukai to see him have a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. He glanced in the direction I was looking and saw Ikuto. His face hardened slightly and he leaned back into his seat.

"Still like Tsukiyomi, huh? Well, he's gonna be hard to compete with…" He said the last part quietly, but I still caught it.

"What do you mean, 'he's gonna be hard to compete with'?" I asked curiously.

Kukai faced me again and smiled. "You'll find out soon enough, Utau."

A shudder passed through me when he said my name. He hardly ever called me by my first name; so this was obviously important to him. I smiled back pleasantly.

Maybe….I don't like Ikuto anymore.

**Amu's Pov.**

"Aww, they're so cute together!" I squealed as I looked at Utau and Kukai. Ikuto rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around me.

"Not as cute as you and me." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I smacked his hand away.

"Please. Like I'd ever go out with a playboy like you," I said, annoyed.

"Yes. You would. And you will." I glared at him.

"Doubt it. The only way I would go out with you is if you blackmailed me."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

I humphed. "Even if it was, you couldn't pass it. So it doesn't even matter," I sighed. "Your sister and Kukai are meant for each other. Is it really that hard for her to see?" Ikuto started snickering.

Then he began to go full out laughter. I glared at him. "What is so funny?"

He pointed to me. "You're just so….so…." He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Hypocritical."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How so?" I asked.

He shook his head, his blue bangs flying around his head. "Nothing," But curiosity was killing me, so I had to push it.

"I'll kiss you if you tell me," I said carefully. A plan was forming in my mind, and I _had _to know what he meant. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll kiss you if you tell me. Right here, right now."

He stared at me for a moment, then grinned.

"Alright. You're hypocritical because you can't see what's right in front of you. Like an uber-sexy-hot guy, aka, me." Ikuto winked at me and I shuddered.

"There is no way in hell are you an uber-sexy-hot guy," I said coldly. He chuckled.

"Oh really? Then what were you thinking when we made out?"

I blushed so much that my face was darker than my hair. Ikuto smirked and snapped his fingers again.

"By the way, I get my reward now. Kiss it up, woman."

I stared at him. Dammit, I had totally forgotten about that. I winced.

Apparently, Ikuto is very impatient, because he grabbed my chin and slammed his lips on mine.

I gasped and he took that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. His hand slowly detached itself from my face and went around behind me to wrap around my waist to deepen the kiss. My face was rapidly turning a dark shade of scarlet. I tried to push him away with my arms, but they were too weak. I inwardly scolded myself for not taking those self-defense classes with Utau. Ikuto was about to take it a step further when, thankfully, a loud cough interrupted us. Ikuto stopped and lifted his head to face the flight attendant with a very annoyed and pissed off face.

"What?" he growled. "Can't you see we're getting it on here?" I flushed a shade darker and shoved him off of me. I waved frantically to the attendant.

"I'm so sorry about that! And don't bother to hear him, just act like he's not there." Ikuto looked at me.

"That's not very nice…" he pouted. I glared at him.

"Life's not very nice."

"Uhm…er…" The flight attendant glanced between us and decided that I was the more sane one to talk to. "I just needed to know if you wanted anything to eat or drink." She said nervously. I smiled warmly at her.

"No, thank you," Ikuto said, his arms snaking around me again before I could protest. "I'm just going to continue to dine on this dessert." He stared at me hungrily and licked his lips. The woman blushed and walked away before she saw anything.

Once she left, I pushed him off again. "Ikuto!" I said, slightly mad.

"What?" he asked lazily. I glared at him.

"Well, for one thing, you can't ju—" a voice stopped my almost-rant.

"Amu-chan?"

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I stared as Tadase stood there, in a flight attendant's uniform. Amu gaped at him.

"Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head and I glared at him. He was trying to do that princely charm shit again.

"I was gonna go to America, and they said I could go if I was a flight attendant." Wow. That was impressive lying. I would have almost believed him if I didn't already know that he was filthy rich.

My hands snapped around Amu and I pulled her close into my chest, placing my chin on her head.

"Ikuto!" she whined. Tadase shot me a glare, but Amu, being as dense as she is, didn't see it.

"No, it's alright, Amu-chan. I gotta go back to work anyways. See you later!" he leaned down and kissed her on the nose, then walked off to the front of the plane. I stared at her. She was blushing a light red. I waited for a moment to feel if her heart was pounding or not.

It wasn't.

I grinned.

That obviously meant that she didn't have feelings for Tadase.

Which meant that she made my job oh-so much easier.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear. "You don't like Tadase, do you?" She stiffened and glanced in the direction that Tadase went.

"Shut up. I don't want him to hear that; it'd just be rude."

Eh. It was a close answer, but I wanted to hear her actually _say it._

"But you don't like him."

She sighed and I smirked in victory. "No. I don't like Tadase. He's too…" she waved her arms around. "Annoying," she finished. I rubbed my face into her pink locks and tightened my grip.

"Your hair's so soft…" I smiled. She relaxed and elbowed me in my abs, having completely no effect on me.

"Get off me, you perverted pedophile. I'm still three years younger than you, 'member?"

I frowned. "Shush. No one has to know that besides me and you." She laughed and it sounded like chimes. My frown lightened a little bit.

"Well, my old ex's know. And probably future boyfriends will know. And since you're a player, and I have completely no plan to date you, more people than you will know. Plus Utau already knows."

"Dammit." I cussed softly. If Utau already knew, then I doubted she would let me actually _do _anything to Amu. Which just sucks dick.

"Hm?" Amu looked up at me and my breath caught slightly. Her big honey orbs had me trapped before I knew it. I started to lower my head to have our lips meet…

When a peanut hit my forehead. I snapped my head back and glared death where it came from. Then I saw my 'manager' grinning at me.

Kukai.

I made a fake smile at Amu, who was blushing profoundly and ripping out her IPod. I took out my phone and texted Kukai.

_YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD. DID YOU EVEN SEE WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? I WAS GETTING SOME, MAN. _

I waited a moment and watched Kukai take out his phone. He grinned and texted back.

_Ah, ah, ah~ You don't until we get to America. Or until I get some with your sister. Either one ;3_

…Seriously? He actually thinks that he's not going to get some with Utau. She freaks out whenever he's around. Damn, they're as dense as Amu.

_But kisses don't count, you fucktard._

I sighed and glanced at Amu. Her face had cooled down some, but she still looked pretty hot. I could easily just imagine her wet, naked body, coming up to me in my boxers—

My daydream was cut short by a rude vibrate.

_I'm not a fucktard! Plus we'll be there soon. You were too busy trying to suck Amu's face off that you weren't paying attention. Besides, you two are sharing a room together ;D_

I smirked at the ending. This was why Kukai was my manager; he could flirt with girls and get me what I wanted. Like, two rooms that are, 'the only ones left'.

I decided not to text back and continue my daydream…

* * *

**So...review and tell me something about it ;D**

**Also, should I change the rating? ...I don't think I put one on here... xDDD**

**So..Like, T/M? Which one? Part of the reason this chappy's short is cuz I was wondering if to describe his daydream or not. :/ So tell me? ~  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lolololol, I'm gonna be updating quicker :D**

**Butttt, since I have decided to change the rating of this story for my...ahem...Not-so-clean mind, let's say.**

**So, enjoy~  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10.**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

_'I-Ikuto!' Amu's red face was covered in pink hair that was matted down by sweat. I smirked and pumped faster. 'S-S-Stop it, I-Ikuto!' she shouted wildly while closing her eyes. I put my mouth to her ear and whispered…_

"IKUTO GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

My eyes snapped open, "Calm down, Utau! I was just having a dream!" I yelled. I glared at the she-witch that ruined my steamy moment. She had one hand on her hip and was staring down at me. Kukai was right beside her.

"A perverted one, by how large your erection is. Amu was in it, wasn't she?" Utau pointed to my crotch. There was a rather big bump. I glanced at it and shrugged.

"Where's the one who caused this?" Kukai gestured behind him and I saw the little pinkette wait patiently for us. She made a waving motion for us to come faster. I groaned and willed for my dick to stop it's boner. It didn't work. Utau grabbed my hand and hauled me up.

"Come on. We gotta go, and you're gonna just have to hide that thing from Amu."

I sulked behind my sister and her almost-boyfriend, trying to find out a way to make sure Amu didn't notice _this _time.

"Damn, you guys take _forever._ I let Ami go ahead to the hotel—Ikuto, do you have another boner?"

I slapped a palm to my face. So much for that plan. I decided to go with tactic 2.

"What? Of course not…" I strolled past her and off the plane.

"Yeah, he got another one," I heard Utau snitch me out. I ignored them and began to walk to the close-by hotel. Kukai caught up to me and walked by me.

"You alright man?" he asked. I nodded and glanced to him while raising an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you trying to hit on my sister right now?" He blushed and looked away.

"I have better things to do. In fact—"

I snickered. "No you don't."

He glared at me and continued. "I need to know some tips. How to go about asking her out and such."

This time I laughed full-out. "Dude, just go up and ask her. I can almost guarantee you that she'll fall into your arms right then and there."

"So," he said, obviously attempting to change subjects. A grin slid onto his face. "When are you gonna ask Hinamori out?"

My eyes widened and I slapped a hand over his mouth, looking behind us. Utau and Amu were talking, and my sweet pinkette seemed confused. She probably heard her name. I glared at Kukai.

"You can't just go around saying stuff like that! She might hear you," I whispered harshly. He chuckled.

"Whatever, Tsukiyomi. Whatever."

The girls finally got up to us and we all passed through the doors of the hotel. Utau got the room keys and we walked upstairs to our floor. I smirked, remembering who I was bunking with.

Amu glanced at me then rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Utau.

"What room am I staying in, Utau?"

The violet-eyed girl pointed to a room to her right. "You're with Ikuto."

Amu groaned and I frowned a bit. I wasn't _that _bad to be around.

"Which one is Ami gonna sleep in?" she asked. Utau shrugged.

"Whichever one she wants."

My frown etched deeper in my face. Obviously, the little sibling would want to sleep with Amu. But then I couldn't pull anything, and I am _not _wasting this chance. Kukai looked around.

"Speaking of Ami, where is she….?"

"NEE-CHAN~!" the 12 year old's voice shouted down the hallway. Amu looked down it and saw Ami with a man on her arm. When she reached us, we all recognized Tadag—I mean, Tadase. He was looking rather annoyed by the small child, but when he saw Amu, his face changed in an instant.

"Hey there, Am—"

"Nee-chan~ I wanna stay with Princey!" Tadase's eye twitched at the name, and I cracked a smirk.

"Tadase-kun? You're staying at this hotel too?" Amu asked. He nodded and smiled at her. "So, would you mind if Ami stayed with you while we're here as well?" His face fell.

"….I suppose not…." Ami clapped her hands and hugged Amu.

"Thank you, Nee-chan!" her eyes sparkled at her older sister's success. Amu smiled and glanced at Tadase.

"If you need anything, my phone number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. Alright?" the blondie shot me a smirk but Amu missed it. "Go have fun with Tadase-kun, kay, Ami?" Ami nodded rapidly and ran off, dragging him.

Utau stepped up to Amu and said, "Hey, you guys wanna try out their waterpark? It's s'pose to be really cool!"

Amu's face fell. "I forgot to pack a swimming suit!" she slapped herself in the head repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid!" Utau caught her arm and smiled at the pinkette, concerned.

"You can borrow one of mine. It's fine."

"Hey, Hoshina, bet you can't beat me changing and to the waterpark!" Kukai piped up. Utau got a fire in her eyes and glanced at Amu pleadingly. She rolled her eyes in return.

"Go ahead."

"Suits are in the first drawer of the left room!" she shouted as she took off. Kukai made a waving motion to me and pursued after her.

Amu sighed and opened the door to the left room. She walked inside and opened a random drawer. I followed in to find her blush profoundly.

"What is it?" I asked lazily, walking closer to see. She waved her hands in front of me, as if to ward me off.

"N-Nothing!" I glanced skeptically at her and looked over her shoulder to see the drawer filled with string bikinis. I smirked and took out a dark navy blue one with a big strawberry on the right boob. The butt had a blue cat on it, saying 'Nya~' in bolded print. I changed my gaze from it, to the pinkette who would be wearing it.

"You're going in this."

She stared at me blankly. She sighed again before taking it in her hands and heading for the bathroom. "Fine, but you better be ready to go by the time I'm done changing."

I smirked once more and went to fetch my own swimming suit. I changed and my mind began to wander to Amu. Dammit, my body got slightly hot just from thinking of her in a bikini, wet.

Oh dear God, this was going to be heaven.

**Amu's Pov.**

I slipped on some jean shorts to cover the bikini. I just left the top portion tank top-less since there was no point. I put my hair into a side ponytail and walked outside to wait for Ikuto. He was already there.

Staring at me.

I waited a few minutes, waiting for him to stop. When 10 minutes had passed, I sighed and put a hand on my hip, leaning my weight over to one foot.

"You ready yet? Or should I spin slowly for you?"

He nodded slightly, before shaking his head fast and snapping out of his daze. I smirked at him.

"Shut up. It's not my fault you're too sexy for your own good…In fact," he walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me to the doors of the elevator. "I'm going to have to protect you from hormone-crazed boys that are going to chase after you."

I stared at him for a second while he pressed the '**WaterPark**' button. "Aren't _you_ a hormone-crazed boy? Isn't that why you try to rape me every time you see me?"

He smirked at me. "It's not rape if you like it."

I fought down a blush and stared him in the eyes. "You think I _like _what you do to me?"

"I don't think. I know."

The doors beeped and opened. "Cocky bastard," with those nice words, I left him there and walked into the humid indoor/outdoor park. I looked around in a vain attempt to find Utau, but just saw a bunch of shirtless guys trying to impress a group of giggling girls. I rolled my eyes, took off my shorts and walked over to one of the guys.

"Hey," I said, putting sparkles in my eyes. "Have any of you seen my friend? She has two blond pigtails and purple eyes."

One of them leaned on a close by pillar that was holding up the ceiling. "I can be your friend. Or maybe more," he winked at me. I refrained from rolling my eyes and sighing about how lame that was. The guy suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. He nodded to his group of friends.

"You just wanna ditch them and go up to my room?" he grinned wolfishly and I shuddered, trying to break free of his grasp.

"No, that's alright. I just need to find my friend and it'll be fine. So…if you could…just…let me go…" His hold only tightened and he began to drag me to the doors. I began to worry. I had to get out of here and fast.

Where was Ikuto?

I frantically looked around for him and found him by that group of girls that I saw earlier. He caught a glance at me and saw the situation I was it. He struggled to get away from the girls to no avail. I sighed and took a deep breath. I was going to regret this.

"IKUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO-KOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!" I yelled. The man practically dropped me from the sudden shriek, but kept pulling me. The mob of girls were distracted as Ikuto sprinted towards me and ripped me from the man's arms. The guy blinked and noticed I wasn't there anymore. He looked up to Ikuto's pissed face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" he growled. The guy put his hands up, surrendering.

"C-Calm down, man. She wanted me to. She was _asking _for it."

Ikuto chuckled humorlessly before pulling his fist back to punch the guy. Before he was about to swing, though, I grabbed it. I sighed and was inwardly relieved that those acting classes I had taken were worth it.

"Ikuto-koooooi~ Don't punch the stupid dumbass. You can use that hand for other things…." Ikuto smirked at me. I gave him a straight face. "Like buying me ice cream." He frowned and glared at the man once more before walking away. We went outside and he glanced at me.

"So….Ikuto-koi, huh?" I stopped and turned to his grinning face.

"Don't you dare think that I will ever do that again, Ikuto. It was a dire situation, and I didn't want to be—"

"Although I rather like the –koi part, I still like it that you continue to call me Ikuto. Sorry, proceed?"

I glared at him and turned around to the pool. I've been here, what, 20 minutes and I'm not even wet yet. I threw my jean shorts in Ikuto's face and ran to the pool, jumping in.

The warm chlorine made bubbles over my head as I swam back up to the surface. I ran a hand through my now wet hair and watched as Ikuto was holding up my shorts in front of his face and staring at them. I leaned my arms on the edge of the pool and said,

"Are you going to make out with my pants or something?" He shook his head and glared at me, throwing them to a near-by table and jumping in himself.

I looked around to see if I could possibly find Utau out here, when hands grabbed my ankles and dragged me down.

I blinked a few times and saw Ikuto smirking at me. I felt him undoing something around my neck. I frowned; the only thing around my neck is….

I gasped and slapped his perverted hands away from untying the strings of the bikini top. I saw his pouting face before we both swam up.

I glared at him and got out of the pool, retying the bow extra tight just in case.

"What kinda shit were you trying to pull, Ikuto?" I asked as he got out as well and sat down on the pool chair by me.

"Obviously, those strings. But I suppose I can wait until tonight…"

My eye twitched. "What do you mean, 'tonight'?" He grinned at me and I shuddered.

"Remember? We share a room. That has _one bed._" I stared at him before laying back in the sun.

"Alright," I held my anger in for now. I could take it out tonight if he tried anything. "Go get me some ice cream. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted some." I closed my eyes and felt his presence disappear.

There was a large shadow over me so I opened my eyes, rather annoyed. I saw Tadase standing there with a smile on his face.

In.

A.

**Speedo.**

But no, it wasn't just a _normal _Speedo. It was a bright red one.

"Hey there, Amu-chan," he said in a happy voice. I assume my face made the expression 'O_O'.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I asked. Screw being polite; if this was the same guy who supposedly likes me, I'll tell Ikuto to kill him or something.

Tadase looked hurt. "I thought you might like it, Amu-chan." Some footsteps saved me from replying. I looked over and saw Ikuto carrying a cookies-and-cream ice cream cone in one hand, with change in the other.

He saw Tadase and stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at him for about a minute, then fell on the ground, laughing so hard that his eyes watered. He dropped the cone and I watched, rather annoyed.

"Ikuto~" I whined. "I was gonna eat that!"

He wiped his eyes and walked over to me, sitting way to close for my comfort.

"Just leave now, Tadagay. You have made my day, but if you hit on my girlfriend in _that _thing, I may have to hurt you."

Tadase stared at us for a second before turning to me. "You two are really dating?"

I swallowed. This could turn bad if I lied, but if I didn't, he may continue to attempt to go out with me. Ikuto was probably thinking the same thing, because he smirked at me. I sighed.

"Yeah. We're going out."

* * *

**:D Some of you people reviewed the last chapter and said that you could just imagine Tadagay in a lady's airplane uniform. Sooo~ You should draw it :D I'll love you forever! And I don't care how crappy it is, it WILL top the crappy shit that I call my drawings :3**

**Or you can draw him in a Speedo. That's cool too.**

**OROROROROR. You should draw Amu in that bikini. Please? I was going to, but I suck at art, soooo~**

**REVIEWERZ FOREVER!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**3328 WORDS ;D**

**Anyways, I was gonna ask you guys if I should re-do the first chappies on this story, since they sucked dick? :D**

**Check out my other story, _Lovely Pain_.**

**Thank you~  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 11.**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

Tadase narrowed his eyes at us.

"Prove it. Now."

"Gladly," I wrapped both of my arms around Amu, and was leaning down to kiss her when his voice rang out again.

"No. Amu-chan, you kiss _him._"

I stopped and glanced at Amu. Her eyes were twitching. She was looking at me nervously.

"A-Alright," she gently took my face in her hands and moved her lips on mine. I could hear her heart thud heavily against her chest, at the same speed as mine was going. She was about to pull back, but my body took control and my hands snaked around her waist, forcing her forward into my chest again. Her eyes widened and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. It rolled around over her teeth and gums. Her eyes slowly got half-lidded and I smirked.

She was enjoying this just as much as I was. My hand skimmed up her leg and to her thigh when Kukai's voice said,

"Yo, looking good, Tadagay. So what's-WHOAWHOAWHOA. Tsukiyomi, I don't care that you're getting it on with Hinamori," Amu shoved me back with a scarlet face and tried to get out of my grasp, but I held on tight while glaring at Kukai. He had ruined my moment, _again. _"But, at least get a room," he finished.

Utau was standing beside him, looking unimpressed. She took Amu's hand, and hauled her out of my hold. I stared at her. Was the world really against my wishes of wanting to fuck and get it on with Amu?

Apparently so.

"Come on, Amu. We're going to go unpack and talk about some…_things._" She glared at me as if to say, 'You're going to be the main subject of our conversation'. Which was probably true. I had realized that my little strawberry was getting away and Tadase was still there.

"See ya tonight, Amu-koi~" I called. She waved back with a massive blush on her face.

**Utau's Pov.**

As soon as we were around the corner and out of sight, I slammed Amu against the wall.

"What were you just doing with my brother?" I yelled. She winced and waved her hands in my face.

"Nothing, Utau. Tadase-kun just keeps asking me out, so me and Ikuto are fake-dating. We had to make it look real."

I took my hands off her shoulders. "So you decide that having sex was the best way?"

She blushed a deep red and shook her head rapidly.

"Nononononononono! NO! I kissed him, and when I tried to get away, he began….making…outwithme." She said the last part extremely quiet, and I had just barely got it. I stared at her and nodded slowly.

"Alright. Knowing Ikuto, he just couldn't handle himself with you that close," I eyed her skimpy attire. "And that bikini." She glared at me.

"_You're _the one who has these!" I nodded again.

"Because I'm a _model._ Some of these were for those shots, but…" I put a finger on my bottom lip. Amu had a really nice beach body, and looked pretty hot in most clothes. I clapped my hands, gaining her attention once more. "You're going to be a model with me!" I announced.

**Amu's Pov.**

I stared at her for a second.

"_What?_" I yelled.

"You're. Going. To. Be. A. Model. With me," she said, as if speaking to a small child. I glared at her.

"I heard you already. But…No. I just can't do that, Utau." A frown framed her face deeply. She grabbed my arm and began to drag me back to where Ikuto and Kukai were.

"Sucks dick for you then. I already told the photo shooters that you're gonna be taking pictures with me." I could hear the famous Tsukiyomi smirk in her voice.

I burned death into the back of her head with my eyes when we reached the two guys.

"Damn, Utau. I could hear you screech at Amu from over here," Ikuto said lazily. She slapped him in the back of the head and he winced. "Ouch…."

"So you must have heard that Amu is now a model as well?" Utau asked. They both nodded. "Good," the blond girl said, clapping her hands again. "Then I need you to drive us to the photo shoot. Now."

Ikuto sighed and got up from his seat. Kukai was already standing and begun to walk to the car.

"Bet you I can beat you to the car, Hoshina!" he yelled. Utau's eye twitched and she sprinted ahead of him, calling,

"Good luck with that, Souma!"

Ikuto and I both sweatdropped and began to walk like normal people to the vehicle. I glanced at him and saw him staring at me. He's probably undressing me with his eyes, even though there wouldn't be that much to take off. I blushed as he smirked at me. He snuck an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I took a few deep breaths to keep away my face from going any darker.

"I-Ikuto. We need to get to the c-car," I stuttered out. He was still walking, only it was at a slower pace.

"Mmhmm. I know that." Even though my mind was slightly fogged from our proximity, I could hear something in his voice. I looked up at him again to see his smirk gone, but a faraway look in his eyes. I blinked.

"Ikuto?" He didn't reply and I began to worry. "Ikuto!" I yelled. Still, nothing. I sighed; there's only one thing I can think of that would work, and I'm going to regret it soon.

I stood on tip-toe and placed my mouth by his ear.

"Ikuto-koi," I breathed. His eyes grew round and they got a glint in them. His arm that was around my waist slid down a little bit, his skin making contact with my butt. I blushed and his face turned towards me.

"Yes, _Amu-koi?_" he asked, seductively. Lust was raging in his eyes. I gulped and began going at a fast stride, hoping he would forget the whole thing and we could go ahead and get to the photo shoot.

But, of course, that would never happen.

His legs matched mine as we walked faster to the car.

"What is it that you wanted?" he said innocently. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just forget I even said anything." He rolled his eyes.

"You called me Ikuto-koi and expect me to forget that? Good luck getting away with that, _Amu_." I shuddered slightly and remembered that it was his arms that were constricting me. The car came into sight, along with Kukai and Utau yelling at each other.

"I'll call you it again if you let go of me right now," I said, slightly annoyed. I already had to share a bed with him later tonight; he didn't have to be perverted now. I saw his eyes widen and a slow smirk came on his face. His arms retreated back to his sides and I muttered, "Ikuto-koi."

He cupped his ear with his palm. "What was that, Amu-chan?" he asked. I growled and spun around to meet his face.

"Freakin'… IKUTO-KOI!" I yelled. I shut my eyes for a moment and sighed, then reopened them. "Happy now?" I glared at Ikuto. He was grinning at something behind me. I glanced to where he was looking and saw Utau and Kukai stare at me. Heat crawled up my neck and cheeks. I made a little wave.

"W-What's up, Utau?" I said weakly. Slowly but surely, a smirk made it's way up to her face. She placed her hands on her hips, leaning all of her weight on one foot.

"Finally, Amu. You admit that you like Ikuto?" I blinked a couple of times before her words finally got to me.

"No," I said, my 'Cool&Spicy' mode getting to me. I turned around and hopped into the car. "You guys coming or what?"

Utau rolled her eyes and walked to the car, sliding in the front seat. Ikuto and Kukai stared for a moment more, then got in the back. I flipped the switch for the radio and pushed my foot on the pedal.

_Open up your mind and see like me, _

_Open up your plans and, damn you're free._

_Open up your heart and you'll find, love, love, love._

_Love, loooovvvee~_

Jason Mraz's _I'm Yours _was playing. I smiled; this used to be Mama's favorite song. Then I sighed.

_She's gone, _I reminded myself. _She's no longer your problem. _But the fact that this song showed herself to me didn't leave my brain. Utau glanced at me.

"You alright?" she asked. I nodded and took a better grip on the wheel. "Well…In that case, could I put in a CD, Amu?" I nodded again and paid more attention to the road. I saw from the corner of my eye that she popped in a CD, but I couldn't see the front of it. I blankly turned my mind off before the music even began.

I saw the building where the photo shoot would take place. I pulled into a parking space and got out. I slapped a hand on my forehead and faced Utau.

"We forgot to take off our swimming suits," I deadpanned. She glanced down at our bodies, and laughed.

"Oh well. At least we got our jean shorts on still!" I smiled at her and she took my hand, leading me to the doors of the place. We went through them and I gasped.

Almost everything was rainbow colored.

I spun around in happiness.

"This is so cool!" I shouted. I saw Utau giggle at me.

I heard a few footsteps behind me and stopped spinning. I saw a guy about 18 years old, with short, messy, spiked up, black hair that was covering his blue eyes. He was wearing a _SlipKnot! _tee shirt and just black jeans. He was a little taller than me, maybe 5'9". _**[Lol, totally jacked your character, X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X ;D]**_ He stared at me for a second, then pounced on me, rubbing his face in my hair and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"YOU'RE LIKE A LITTLE STRAWBERRY~" he yelled. I gasped from lack of air.

"…a-a-and you a-are?" I choked out from his tight grip. He released me and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," he stuck out his hand and I slowly took hold of it, shaking it up and down. "Name's Sebastian Caelum. Just call me Sebby, though. It feels weird if you call me by my full name."

I smiled warmly at him. "I'm Hina—Amu Hinamori." I quickly corrected. I forgot that you said your first name first.

Americans are so weird.

Utau coughed and Sebby turned to her, his eyes widening.

"Hi there!" he said loudly. He stared at her. "You're so pretty!" Utau flushed.

"I'm Utau Tsukiyomi." She said, her eye twitching. She was probably getting annoyed by the noise. Even though Kukai was louder.

Speaking of which, the blue-haired cat and his soccer-fetish buddy just walked in.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I narrowed my eyes at some prick who thought he should get close to Amu. I strode over to the three of them and wrapped my arms around her waist while placing my chin on her head. I bent my head and put my lips in her hair and inhaled. Damn, her scent was so intoxicating. I forced down a smirk and glared at the spiky haired boy in front of me.

"Who're you?" I demanded. Amu slapped my arm, but otherwise let me stay on her.

"Don't be rude, Ikuto. That's mean." This time, I let my smirk slide onto my face.

"But Amu-kooooi~" I whined loudly. I tightened my grip around her and she squeaked. "You're _mine._"

The blue-eyed boy in front of us interrupted. "Yo, Amu, Utau," Oh, so this little prick also knew my sister. Great. "Are you two the new models?"

Utau nodded then pointed me out to the guy.

"Sebby, this is Ikuto, my brother. This is our friend, Kukai Souma. Ikuto, Kukai, this is Sebastian."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care who the fu—" Amu elbowed me. "Fudge," I corrected. "He is, as long as he doesn't hit on my little pink-haired kitten."

Amu blushed and I picked her up in my arms, but Utau slapped my arm.

"No. Down, Ikuto," I shook my head stubbornly and ran off.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu shouted. I glanced at her.

"What?" I asked lazily. She pointed in front of me and I slammed my feet into the floor, just as we were about to hit Utau. How she had gotten there, I'll never know.

She took Amu's hand and yanked her to herself. I pouted.

"No fair."

Sebby, as I had heard Amu and Utau call him, ran up to their side, panting.

"Come on, guys. We gotta go."

The two girls walked by Sebby, just talking about nothing. Me and Kukai were behind them. Well, Kukai was just looking into space, while I was sulking. Suddenly, we stopped in front of big, blue doors. I sighed, why was everything here so…_Colorful?_

Sebby pushed the doors open to reveal a recording studio connecting to a small photography room.

"Seb? Whadda doing here?" some guy with short, fiery red hair, uber green eyes, and wearing a casual grey tee and jeans, said. _**[Hey, look, X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X, I jacked another one of your characters :D]**_ He soon noticed 'Seb' wasn't alone. "And who're these people?"

Sebby motioned to Utau and my kitten. "This is Utau Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori," he looked annoyed as he just pointed to me and Kukai.

"That's Kukai and Ikuto."

"Ah," the guy in the studio stood up from his seat and walked over to us. "I'm Andy Michaels. I'll be the photographer, but I'm also an actor." He said. I rolled my eyes. Show-off.

Sebby turned to the girls once more, ignoring me and Kukai. I wouldn't mind so much if he wasn't talking to _my _Amu.

"Utau, you're going to be recording with me today in the studio. I'm your back-up singer. Amu, Andy's gonna be your photographer, like he said."

My eye twitched and I nudged Kukai. "Hey," I whispered harshly. "What is Amu s'pose to be dressing up today in?"

Kukai put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "What she has on, I believe." I stared at him, my blood boiling.

That guy was going to take pictures of Amu in _that? _

Nu fucking huh.

"Yo," I said loudly, gaining the attention of everyone. "What are me and Kukai gonna do?"

Andy rolled his eyes. "You, Ikuto, are gonna take pic's with Amu. Kukai….He's just your manager. I dunno what he plans on doing." I unclenched my hands and smirked at Amu.

She blushed.

As expected.

I strolled over to her and grabbed her arm, leading us over to where we would take pictures. "Come on, Amu-koi," I said seductively. Her blush darkened and she glanced at Andy.

"A-Andy? What p-poses do you want u-us in?" she stuttered out. My smirk widened. I fired Andy a 'dude-if-you-were-a-man-you-would-help-me-out-here' look. He nodded to me.

"These photo's are gonna be for Victoria's Secret. So, Ikuto, if you could just like, cage your hands around her head, yes, just like that…" I waited for further instructions while staring at Amu's rapidly blushing face. "Now, I need you to place your right leg in between her thighs, mhm, like that." I gladly put my leg where he told me.

"Amu? Stop blushing. Now, Ikuto, I need you to put your tongue on her neck…" I leaned down and did as told.

Damn, this was so sexy. I could _feel _my boner rising.

Amu took a couple of breaths and her blushing face disappeared.

"Amu, good, very good. Now look up lustfully to Ikuto, annnddd…."

She sighed and looked up to my face. My heart stopped for a full 20 seconds, then resumed. Her eyes were full of desire, just like Andy wanted. I stared down at her…

_Click!_

Andy took a picture.

"O-Okay. T-That's it, I-I-Ikuto…You can g-get off of m-me now…" I could faintly hear Amu's voice, but I heard my lust more. It was pounding in my ears. I wanted to hear her pant and moan my name, not just her voice. I trailed my tongue up her neck, all the way to her lips.

I slipped the muscle in my mouth into her's, hearing her moan lightly, not near loud enough as I wanted it to be.

I heard a door open somewhere, then, suddenly, I face-planted on the floor. I sat up.

"Owww…" I rubbed my bruised nose.

"Andy! Why are you making the models do _these _poses?" I heard a voice say. I glanced up to see a girl with the same style of clothes as me. Sure, she was a little shorter, but still. She had black messy hair and burning crimson eyes. "A-Amu?" she stuttered out. I raised an eyebrow and looked to the pink-haired angel. She was kind of pale.

"N-N-Naru?"

* * *

**Okay, I don't own; **

**Any of the songs in this.**

**X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X****'s character's, aka, Naru Wolf, Anthony Michaels, or Sebastian Caelum. **

**And a bunch of other crap I don't own ;D**

**Hope you liked it :DD**

**Review this gay-ass shit :33  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Shoot me now. **

**-is shot-**

**Dx**

**I'M SO SORRY~ I just...got interested...in...**

**Erm.**

**SoulEater...**

**Yeah. Kill me. Anyways, this is probably one of my most shortest chapters. I wanted to update as soon as I had something. It's. Two. Flippin'. Pages. **

**;_;**

**I'll come up with something.**

**Ideas, please? I'm stupid~ :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 12.**

**Amu's Pov.**

"N-N-Naru?" I gasped out. She lifted her eyes to me slowly, grinning like a madwoman. I smiled, tears of happiness brinking on the edge of my eyes. I ran towards her and glomped her. "NARU!" I screamed in joy. She giggled and patted my back.

"Yo, Amu," she said. Naru glanced up at Ikuto and glared at him. "What's up with your ass, Neko-kun?"

I pushed her away gently. "You know Ikuto?" She nodded, her gaze never leaving Ikuto. I saw his eyes twitch and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ikuto? You alright?" He nodded, but wasn't looking at me. I didn't get it; how did they know each other? Naru ruined my train of thought and took my hand.

"Come on, Amu. We're going to get ice cream." We walked out the door, heading for a Café. Once we were out on the street and away from the others, I decided to voice my question.

"How do you know Ikuto, Naru?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"You know how I left Kyoto when we were ten?" I nodded. "Well, I left to America. I met a boy there named Ikuto. We've known each other since then. We dated when we were twelve to fifteen. Then he moved back to Kyoto."

"Whoa," I said, my eyes growing wide. "Such a small world."

She nodded and grasped my hands, running for a certain table. We sat down.

"But you're back now!" Her eyes shined. "And now we can be best friends again!"

I smiled at her. She looked so childish when she was like this, it was so cute.

Childish…Yaya….

I killed that train of thought in my mind. Naru was my best friend when we were little; she'll still be my best friend now.

"Besides," she nudged my side. "You seem to have taken a liking to Andy and Seb." I blushed and waved my hands in her face.

"N-No! It's not like that!"

She laughed out loud. "Don't worry. And…If you do date Neko-kun, then you can bet that I'll kick his bloody ass if he hurts you."

I giggled. "Thanks, Naru."

A waiter came by. "Would you two misses like anything?" I nodded.

"I'll have a strawberry and chocolate swirl, please." The waiter winked at me. I blushed. Naru snapped her fingers, forcing the attention on her.

"I want a mix of Rootbeer and Dr. Pepper, no ice. And a small vanilla icecream in the shape of the Cheshire Cat's grin. Thank you." The waiter glared at her while writing this all down. Then he left.

"No need to be rude, Naru." I scolded playfully. She chuckled and poked my nose.

"I've missed you, my little blushing strawberry." I laughed, when a memory of Ikuto appeared in my mind. I must have looked like I was lost in thought or something, because Naru snapped her fingers in my face at least six times.

"Amu~"

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you thinking of Neko-kuuuuuun?" I blushed, and she knew she hit the mark. She took out her cellphone and clicked a few buttons, then placed the device on the table. Soon, Ikuto's voice smacked out.

"_What do you want, Naru?"_

"Aw, how rude, Neko-kun. Especially in front of your pink-haired girlfriend." I blushed profoundly.

"S-Shut up, N-Naru! W-We're not like that!" Naru smirked. Dear Kami, she could be the girl version of Ikuto.

"_Amu~" _Ikuto cooed. _"There's no need to lie to those who know the truth~"_

My eye twitched. "What t-truth?"

"_The truth that we're _intimate._"_

"At least the Baka-Neko-kun knows _something._" Naru said.

"_OI! I know more about Amu than you ever could!" _Ikuto argued. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Really now. A fight it is then…"

"_Who can spew out the most information about Amu. The group, you, and your little gay-ass buddies can come. Friday night, 8 o' clock."_

I slapped a palm to my face.

* * *

**BY THE WAY.**

**MORG, otherwise known as, mountaingirl47, IS MY AMUTO ANGEL~**

**BE JEALOUS.**

**THANK YOU AMUTO ANGEL, I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER AFTER READING '_Alone With The Likes of You.'_**

**Read it or be shot ;D_  
_**


	14. Chapter 13

**...Hey. :D**

***Is shot***

**;_;**

**Okay, I totally know that I abandoned this story, and I'm sorry. But I didn't have any inspiration...and well...I'm kinda thinking of stopping this story...**

**I'm not totally sure this is gonna go anywhere. If it doesn't, I'm going to stop it. Plus, I keep getting idea's for other stories...and...Yeah.**

**However, if you give me some ideas, I'll put them in this story, and it'll keep going.**

**Sorry for the short chapter :/  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

"Kukai, go get a bottle." The green-eyed boy nodded and got up from the carpeted floor of my room. Kukai was there in case I needed backup. Sitting in a circle were me, Amu, Naru, _Seb_, Andy, and Utau.

"Ikuto." Amu twisted around in my lap and glared at me. "Let me go."

I shook my head. "No. You're not playing, plus my room's small."

"Small? Your room is as big as my apartment with Ami!" she shouted. I smirked, but I was kinda wondering on the inside.

"Why do you live in an apartment with Ami?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she looked away.

"No concern of yours." I saw her flash Naru a help signal. I raised an eyebrow; so Naru knew…

I guess I'll find out tonight, then. Kukai returned and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle, then took a seat by Utau. Even though only me and Naru were going to play, it would get boring with just two of us. So, Utau, Kukai, and her little gay buddies were playing too.

Naru spun the bottle. It landed on Seb.

"Uhm…I don't know Amu that well, but…She has pink hair?" he offered. I rolled my eyes. Seb spun the bottle…

It just continued this way. I didn't really pay any attention since Amu was sitting on me and it felt super sexy how she kept rubbing her butt when she moved around.

"…to. IKUTO!" Utau snapped her fingers in my face.

"What?"

"It's your turn, Neko-kun." Naru said.

"Amu has a bastard of an ex boyfriend named Ace. I slammed him into a wall." I smirked. I twirled the bottle to go to Naru. Finally.

"Well, Amu—"

"Ah, ah, ah~" I waved my finger around. She glared at me.

"What."

"I want to ask a question about Amu, and you have to answer it."

"…Alright…"

"Why does Amu live with Ami in an apartment?"

* * *

**Again, after this pathetically made chapter, either,**

**A} Give me ideas to continue this story.**

**or**

**B} Agree with me that I need to stop this. **

**Please answer truthfully **

**And don't just randomly review putting, 'NUU. CONTINUE THIS. IT"S GOOD. :D'**

**Because I'll just stop it sooner if you do that. Give me a reason and/or idea for this. Thank you.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13.**

**Amu's Pov.**

Crapcrapcrap. I'm so freaking screwed. I glared at Ikuto, about to yell at him that it was none of his business, when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Naru stood up abruptly and went to answer it.

"Who the hell could that be…" I heard her mutter.

"Pizza!" someone chirped from the doorway. "That will be about 20 dollars, miss. But, if you give me a kiss, it'll be on the house—" I heard something go 'thud'. "…never mind…"

Naru came back with the pizza box and everyone dove for it. Ikuto glared at it, probably mad that it had taken his chance to ask away. I took a slice for myself and chewed slowly.

"Hey, Amu," Seb said suddenly. I glanced up at him. "You wanna hang out tomorrow? I need to talk to you…" I swallowed.

"Sure—"

Ikuto cleared his throat and we all stared at him. "Actually, _Seb, _Amu's gonna be with me tomorrow. And the day after that. And after that. And after that. Etcetera."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? I think I know who I'm going to hang out with, and it's currently not you, Ikuto. You need to learn how to ask properly," I turned to Seb. "I'd love to."

He smiled nervously. "Someone's jealous of who's gonna be with Amu tomorrow~" Naru muttered.

Ikuto glared at her and she shrugged.

**Tomorrow~**

Seb sat me down at this cute little café at the mall. A waiter walked by and came up to us.

"What would you two like to eat today?" he asked.

"Mm…I would like a strawberry swirl ice cream cone. With chocolate sprinkles, please." I asked.

"Nothing right now, thank you." Seb said. The waiter took our menus and strolled off. I clasped my hands together and placed my chin on the little bridge I made.

"So. What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked. Seb cleared his throat.

"You're close with Naru, right?" he asked nervously. I nodded. "Well…I've had a crush on her for a while, and I needed to ask you for a way to ask her out. And what type of guys she likes. And her favorite color. And what she likes to—"

My giggles interrupted him. He blinked a few times and lowered his red face. "I apologize," I said. "It's just, I think you two would make the cutest couple. Ever. In this world." He smiled gratefully.

"You need to impress her somehow. Believe it or not, she's prone to gentleman guys. But the gentleman also has to be strong. Very much so."

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm not strong, she'll never like me. I know she likes Andy, I just know it—"

I shook my head and he stopped. "She doesn't really like Andy, he's too…" I put a finger on my chin. "I'm not sure, but she just thinks he's weird." I smiled at him and grabbed his hands.

"You can do this, Seb. I believe in you."

"Thank you, Amu—"

"Insert sappy scene here." A cold voice said. I glanced up in surprise to see a pissed-off looking Ikuto. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ikuto? What're you doing here—"

"It's not nice to play with a man's emotions, Amu." Ikuto said, hair covering his eyes as he pointed to our clasped hands. "You two are going out, aren't you?" I quickly released Seb's hands and stood up.

"No, Ikuto, why in the bloody world would you think—"

"Shut up, Amu. Just…Leave me alone, a-alright?" his voice cracked. He took a final look at me, and his eyes explained everything.

Anger.

Depression.

And ultimately…

Pain.

He spun around and took off, out of the mall.

"Ikuto!" I yelled. I turned around to Seb. He nodded understandingly.

"Go, Amu."

With that, I sprinted in the direction of Ikuto.


End file.
